Victory
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After a rare shared victory for Athena and Ares, the two gods indulge in some vigorous, lusty celebration. Commission.


In war, victory was cause for great celebration, and that was true from the deepest canyons all the way to the heights of Olympus. Ares and Athena rarely saw eye-to-eye, but when their purposes crossed it was a fearsome combination of the greatest military minds of the gods, and whomever had managed to cross both of them was most assuredly destined to be burned to the ground. But their often conflicting interests coloured even their victory together, and where oftentimes victors would make vigorous love after gazing into the abyss of their own mortality, eager to celebrate the fact they returned home intact, such unambiguous joy was far beyond the two gods.

Athena was pressed against the wall of her chambers with such force that the skies trembled, her brother's sculpted body pressing her hard against it as furious kisses met her lips and hands ran along her body, just as willing to pull her clothes off of her as they were to tear them outright and leave her standing in tatters as he claimed her. His own naked form found her hands, more purpose-driven and restrained but still firm and forceful in their own right, pressing into the muscles of his back as she returned the kisses, knowing the fiery, emotion-driven god's intentions for her and, just once, conceding to them.

"Try your best to not disappoint me, brother," she said, taunting him as her arms lifted up long enough for her robe to be pulled from her body, revealing the full form beneath that unlike many of her siblings and cousins she did not flaunt so carelessly. "Or else all your talk when we are at odds will be exposed and only that." Her hands founds purchase again on his back, where she delighted in feeling the way the muscles in it tightened; she'd gotten to him, and her eyes closed in awaiting his response.

But his response did not come in the form of words, even if she was making challenge of his manhood and his ability to pleasure a woman, secure in the knowledge of his tryst with Aphrodite himself. Instead, his nails ran along her sides, drawing sharp cries of twisted joy from her lips as his leg expertly hooked behind hers, robbing her of her footing and driving her to her knees. What stood before her vision was something that could most certainly disappoint no woman, mortal or divine, and with the hand finding purchase in her dark curls, it seemed she was going to learn well in advance how little she was going to be disappointed.

A hard rock of his hips drove his cock past her lips, which had parted in expectation for what was to come, the thick flesh pushing deep into her mouth as he released a noise of intermingled relief and cockiness. He was a rough lover on even his most tender of days, and he knew his devilish sister to be skilled with words, that the sooner he took her, the quicker she would be robbed of her ability to twist his intentions and sow doubt, which even on the most amicable of days seemed rather appropriate for Olympians.

Not that there wasn't a baser, more animalistic reason for claiming her mouth. For pressing his sister's back to the wall as she sat before him, feeding inch after inch down, rocking steadily and claiming his celebration. The grip in her hair tightened, and he was almost surprised that the wise, well-composed goddess moaned from the rough treatment, eyes drifting up her brother's toned body to make contact with his. There was lust in her eyes he hadn't expected to see, which only flared up with another pull on her hair. It brought a smile to his lips like few things in the world could, and of those this was certainly the nicest.

Her hot, wet mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, her head moving of its own moving against the tugs as her tight lips dragged their way across the throbbing, thick flesh. She braced her hands against his thighs, squeezing and kneading and occasionally even scratching the muscular flesh she found there. This wasn't something she engaged in very frequently, but this was a peculiar situation, and she was eagerly surrendering to being carried away by lust and intensity, taken by a moment where normally she would keep herself together. This was new ground for Athena, but she was no giggling virgin taken by a god; she could and would stand her ground and be his equal, by however much force it took.

The pain excited her, and she made no attempts to hide that. Her thighs rubbed together as she grew wet, excited by the tugging on her scalp and the occasional dig of nails into her shoulder. She could take it, and return it in kind, without either of them getting too torn up. There was no intention of truly hurting another, merely letting some of their long-standing rivalries seep into their current alliance, to let some amalgam of both emotions drive them, and the roughness of rivalrous hatred simply felt right. So infrequent was such an allegiance that they didn't entirely know how to act, but this answer spoke for itself.

His powerful hips kept thrusts meeting her mouth, never getting too intense or furious knowing that her retribution would be severe, but there was nothing gentle about the way he pushed past her lips each time. He staked no claim of dominance or ownership, even as he tugged her hair, claiming her mouth roughly and showing little mercy. But she met his thrusts with defiant fire, and he knew without her having to warn him that she would get hers just as easily. The look in her eyes said it all; if she didn't want this, he would not be standing where he was.

It aroused him in ways he couldn't even begin to process; this was a worthy rival, someone who would fight him every step of the way. He could be rough, but if he overstepped his bounds she would not take it. She was an equal, someone he could rough up but do it on equal footing with, rare in a woman even of divine status, and it made his oft-opposed sister much more appealing all of a sudden. Someone who could match him as more than the patron of an army.

Ares's pace quickened, and soon he was fucking Athena's face with fury, releasing her hair only to grab a bigger handful and pull harder against. The room filled not only with his groans as his head flew back, but with her noisy, wet sucking sounds and the twisted moans she was making, driven by the sick thrill of pain that she had accepted as intensely arousing. Somewhere in the midst of it all, Ares realized, she'd removed one of the hands from his thighs, the scent of her arousal drifting up to his nose as she pleasured herself furiously. She was just as gone as he was, and could wait for her own pleasure no longer.

But she didn't have the skilled oral work of an amazing partner to help her reach her height, while Ares did, and he didn't bother trying to hold back. One last powerful thrust had the god bottoming out in his sister's mouth as he came, throbbing and jerking and spilling his thick, potent seed down her throat to a surprisingly even louder stream of moans. She swallowed it all down hungrily and without second thoughts, finally pushed to a point of lust where it hardly seemed like concession to indulge the god in his debauchery.

He withdrew from her mouth, shuddering as she rose to his feet. He didn't possess the weakness of mortal men, the need to recover from his release, cock still completely rigid and virile. But he was a little thrown off by it; she could see it in his stance, the way his knees were tightened and his balance was off. She exploited that, a cunning warrior in her own right, driving her savage brother to the floor as she straddled his face, bearing the smug smile of someone who had used wits to conquer brawn.

He was taken by surprise, but quickly robbed of any advantage as she grabbed hold of his hair in return, a harder task given his much shorter haircut, but she managed to get purchase on his coarse curls nonetheless, tugging on them as her weight pressed her slick folds up to his lips. "You have not disappointed me so far; I will give you that. But given your size it's hardly a skill to do what you did. Do you have the finesse required to pleasure a woman with only your foul mouth?" If he thought he could silence her taunts with nothing but a big cock and a rough blowjob then he was a bigger fool than she could even imagine.

She leaned forward before he could respond, ensuring the weight on his lips too much for him to speak, and as they parted they did little but rub against her wet labia. He had few options, and for a rare change settled on the path of least resistance, tongue slithering between the sensitive cheeks as he tasted her nectar, up to the quivering nub at the top of her slit. She ground the curly black tuft at the top of her mound against his noise in an act of clear mockery that he defied by refusing to respond to. His hands reached for the full, round cheeks of her rear, kneading them firmly as his head pressed up and he began to devour her. He would prove himself as a lover, not a fool.

As much as she tried, she could not get enough hair to pull to her heart's content, reaching behind her with her free hand and pressing her nails into the tightened muscles of his incredibly toned torso. Her nails raked against the flesh, drawing sharp hisses from his lips as her hips began to rock back and forth in eager, playful enjoyment of his position and the treatment he was providing for her. Just as he so vigorously fucked her face, she reveled in the chance to ride his, swaying back and forth as his eyes got a view of the roll of her body, the sway of her breasts, and the smile beaming down upon him, one that showed her to be as equal a lover and a rival.

Ares was more openly appreciative of the pain than his sister was, moaning and relishing in every seething tinge of agony from the nails, which sometimes even tore little cuts into his pectoral muscle as they raked back and forth in time with the rolls of her hips. She had it all rather nicely set, a patient and slow domination, moving steadily back and forth, the pressure on his chest and on his hair moving in perfect time with her hips as he ate her out in total defiance of her pace, proving that she could keep her composure even as he devoured her like a mortal given manna.

Her taste was thrilling, and she leaked steadily as his lips lapped up every drop he could of her. Even though she kept herself together he knew he was getting to her. A little twitch of her finger as he sucked on her labia, or the slightest bite of her lip as his tongue pressed intently against her clitoris always betrayed her attempts to keep herself steely, but he appreciated the challenge. Aphrodite would be a quivering, moaning wreck atop his tongue, grabbing at her breasts and begging for more, but she was poised and restrained, making him work for his reward and the sight of her brought to release.

It was something to work toward, proof that she was a worthy partner, one who would drive him further in his effort to please her, and predictably, he did just that. No worship could match what Ares's tongue did to her, and before long her head was rolling along her shoulders, low moans rumbling in her chest as she gave in. Her pace quickened as she danced atop his tongue, but never moved frantically, never lost her rhythm. A steady built upward without any sign of faltering even under the crushing pleasure soon upon her.

Her pussy quivered and ached as she came, body alight as her spine bent back and she let out a moan that for her may as well have been a feral howl for how unfettered she became. Her nails left five scarlet ribbons in his abs that left a seething warmth spreading across his body, and he had never been more satisfied to see a woman come atop his face as he had in that instant. The rush of her sweet quim was only an added privilege.

"You are indeed worthy of your reputation," she moaned, shoulders slack as she climbed off of her brother's face, moving gracefully toward the bed.

"And what is my reputation?" he asked, perking an eyebrow as he moved to his feet, instinctively moving like a warrior rising to meet a foe who had driven them to the floor with the intent on disarming them and proving their advantage futile.

Only it was he who was disarmed as he looked at the beautiful goddess laid out on the bed, completely naked and offering her gorgeous body to him. "You know full well your reputation, and if you wish for me to feed your ego any further then you had best fill me." Her bottom lip vanished between her teeth, and Ares saw the rare sight of a playful, loosened edge to the goddess for once. Though certainly not acting of low repute or wanton lust, she was opening up in ways no Olympian had ever seen before.

He was quick upon her, moving swiftly onto Athena's bed and climbing atop her, seizing her wrists and pinning them down beside her head as his teeth found their way to her neck. She squirmed and gasped, and in that motion and surprise he took her, a single powerful thrust shaking her to her core as he drove himself into his sister.

Fullness Athena had never known before set upon her, head rolling back to offer up more next to his voracious appetites as a strangled moan wormed its way past her lips. Her arms instinctively moved, but his grip pressing them to the bed was hard, and the mere beginnings of struggle drove his nails into her wrists, sending another electrifying jolt through her. But the fullness of Ares's cock inside of her was nothing compared to the hollow neediness that ensued as he withdrew. The moan that followed his powerful thrust, hilting his cock into her once more, was more ragged and wanton than she was entirely comfortable with, but that ship had sailed.

Once he'd received the luxury of hearing her relief at being filled again, he set out to ravage her, to leave his poised sister thoroughly fucked. His thrusts were powerful, each one sending intense ripples of power throughout her body, which rolled through the waves of pleasure and force. She saw little reason to keep still, as Ares had by that point proven himself a capable lover, and there was little point in her position, after all this, of playing games. She was hungry and needed release yet again, and would not pretend otherwise.

She writhed beneath him, his teeth tugging on her olive flesh, nails pressing into his flesh. Pain and pleasure mixed until they were no longer distinguishable, lost in a deluge of bliss that wracked Athena's every nerve. It was twisted and low, but the roughness was new and exciting, and she could naught but lavish in it, seizing her brother's neck once he let up and returning the favour with hard bites of her own, which for what they lacked in ferocity, they made up for in pinpoint precision, finding the best places across his flesh to wreak their pain and drive him further toward release as well.

"Of all our siblings, I never thought you would prove to be the incredible lover," Ares remarked, and though he had every right to be smug and bragging about the situation, he was focused, brow furled as he fucked her senseless. "But I appreciate the surprise, my sister. Perhaps we should work together more often."

Athena bit her lip, shoulders lifting off the bed and head rolling back, which only drove him to press her hands against the bed even harder. "I will consider it. You certainly make a convincing argument." Few parts of her managed to keep still as his hard thrusts continued, each one burying his cock deep inside of her, her inner walls bursting with sensation and pleasure from the feeling of fullness that ensued with every hilting push. It mingled perfectly with the pain and the roughness, her head buzzing in ways that drinking wine by the gallon couldn't have brought on. This was pure, desperate, gripping bliss, and whether she agreed to work with her brutish brother more often or not, she would certainly find excuses that would bring him to her chambers more often.

Hot, slick velvet walls clung to every inch of Ares's penis, the sweetest of feelings he knew off the battlefield, and he knew that he would be experiencing it more often in the near future; she was coming undone before him, and there were few women, mortal or not, who had been able to keep from finding their way to him for more. And while it was fascinating, he wanted to push further, to test and bring her teetering to the brink, to make even more intense what they'd begun.

Her hands finally found freedom, but only because his hands found their way to her hips. With a single motion more fluid than Athena thought possible of her brother where anything other than weapons were concerned, he rolled her onto all fours, her head pressed against the headboard of her own bed as he drove back into her from behind, and there was no shame in the ragged cry she let loose. There was renewed vigor in his thrusts, pounding force as fingers ran harshly along her back, returning the favour from earlier by raking his nails along her back.

The other hand found her hair, pulling her head back and drawing more cries from her lips. He used it for leverage, tugging hard whenever he pushed in, but certainly not easing up on his withdrawal. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, and were they not on Olympus, the building they were in would have trembled from the force of the thrusts, the ground for miles trembling and tearing itself apart. This wasn't merely rough; this was two gods letting loose and chasing satiation in the way only divine beings could handle.

Athena clawed at the bedding beneath her as she pressed back, her hips eagerly trying to meet his thrusts as she cried for more. Her pussy leaked steadily, quim forming a damp spot as she was fucked raw. No victory had ever seemed so fulfilling before, so intense, so wonderful. Celebration was the greatest part of a fierce battle and she knew immediately that this would ruin victory for a long time to come for her.

"Still disappointed?" Ares asked, and while it was meant to sound cocky it came out in a furious snarl, all the fire of the god of war burning brilliantly. What they did was entirely Ares-ian in nature; violent and feral and careless, driven by fury and emotions in ways that Athena always denied. But this was not a battlefield, and surrender to his way was fulfilling in ways that her own methods couldn't possibly have been.

"No!" was her sole response, crying out again as she raced once more toward orgasm, this time with him just as close as she was. Even for her answer, she was still "rewarded" with hard scratches that left streaks of red forming across her back, and a tug on her hair so hard that her head was pulled as far back as it could go. Unfettered lust was a new way to go for her, but its merits were clear, even if once she was done she would likely look back on it as being barbaric, unless the impending release were simply so good that she couldn't forget it.

The latter seemed more likely with each thrust.

Their release was simultaneous, neither of them holding back, but evenly matched in stamina enough to come simultaneously regardless. As Athena's velvet walls clamped down around Ares, his cock released another hot gush of thick seed, this time flooding her womb and leaving her with a sense of warmth through her as her every nerve lit up in glorious flame, gushing clear liquid down onto the bed beneath as she howled with uncaged bliss. Even if she never felt this again, it was powerful enough in wracking her body with absolute nirvana that she could forever lavish in the memories.

And she had no intention of going an eternity without knowing this perfection ever again.

Their bodies drifted apart only to come back together as Ares found his way beside his sister, Athena easing herself onto her back beside him. Both were breathless, bodies easing their way together into a kiss that seemed too passionate both for people who had just partook in such violent sex, and for two so constantly at odds. The position they took was one of lovers basking in the afterglow, which it became rapidly more and more apparent they were becoming, whether intentional or not.

"That was incredible," Athena said lowly into her fiery brother's lips. "And I could certainly be talked into doing it again."

"Do you mean tonight, or in the future?' Ares asked, and suddenly his pride and ego were more apparent once he'd managed to get off and calm down.

A crooked little grin crossed Athena's lips as she bore another kiss to his lips. "Both work for me. Our celebration can certainly continue for as long as both of us can stand it, and in the future... Well, some stakes would certainly make our next fight more interesting, would they not?"

Ares's own smile was much wider and less subtle. "I already like where you're going with this. You have a deal, sister. Whoever emerges victorious in the next battle will get the other in whatever capacity they desire. Just don't forsake victory for another privileged night beneath me."


End file.
